Chocolate
by KatanaSisters
Summary: After an afternoon of daydream, Danny meets a strange new acquaintance. Half fluff half randomnosity. Nothing serious. DS. K for some cussing. One shot.


DOODLE HERE!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPARKY-NII-CHAN!!

YOU ARE THE BEST SHISUTA THAT ONE COULD ASK FOR!! I wish I could make something as awesome as your present for me, but I'll have to settle with this.. D: GOMEN!

Forgive the mistakes that are bound to be in this - since I didn't want to show Sparky-nii therefore it is not edited. It is also meant to be random and have no plot. PREPARE YERSELF. :D

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Danny blinked at his Gothic friend sitting next to him at the lunch table. Sam was fuming with a fury he had never seen out of her before. "Sam...?" he asked tentatively, a little scared of what would happen if he prodded her in anyway.

"Yes Danny?" she snapped, obviously not in such a bad mood that she would yell at her crush (however much she denied it). "Would you like to know why I'm so angry?" she continued, not waiting for what he was going to say. "Well, why don't you ask the bitch over there who you seem to like so much."

Even to someone hopelessly clueless as Danny (so hopelessly clueless, in fact, that he can't even see the obvious crush that he has on Sam and the obvious crush that Sam has on him), he got the point quickly. "Paulina did something to you?" he queried, cocking his head, his big blue eyes blinking in innocent puzzlement. Sam thought for a brief moment about how cute he looked in that pose, but quickly shook her head as she remembered her rage.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "She decided that her eating needs were greater than mine and decided to get in front of me in the line for the vending machine." Danny raised an eyebrow. Sam was obsessive with the vending machine - she went to buy a bar of chocolate every day from it. Every since she'd discovered its wonders in their previous years, she couldn't stop eating it. The only thing that Danny found strange about this, however, was how she stayed skinny with all the chocolate consumption. He got used to obsessive people, having dealt with too many more-than-obsessive ghosts.

"Sam," he sighed, "It's just a vending machine. It's just a bar of chocolate, for goodness sake - it's not that big of a deal." Sam grabbed his wrist in an iron grip, and Danny looked up into her fiery lavender eyes, a little startled by this movement.

"_Just a vending machine? __**Just a bar of chocolate?!**_ That so called "_just a bar of chocolate_" is the food of the gods! _Nobody_ gets between _me_ and my _chocolate!_" she hissed venomously. Danny laughed nervously, glancing around quickly to see if anyone was watching, and made his intangible so as to be free of Sam's hold on his wrists.

_Oww.._ Danny grimaced, rubbing his wrists. No way was he going to show his pain on the outside. Now way in hell. _Although, _Danny mused, _it must be painful in hell. Would I be able to restrain showing pain there? Or would it be so painful that I'd have to scream? Would the Devil like that?_ Danny shook his head, shifting nervously in his seat. Sam was starting to wear off on him - he couldn't be caught thinking such morbid thoughts.

Speaking of anti-morbid..

"Where's Tucker?" Danny asked suddenly, a little worriedly. Sam waved off his worries.

"He got lunch detention with Ms Tardiff for something or other... But back to the _chocolate! It's not just chocolate, I say!!_"

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," Danny replied, rolling his eyes and turning back to his food. Sam continued rambling to him about the chocolate and Paulina, but the many sleepless nights kicked into Danny's system and he wasn't able to focus. His mind wandered in an aimless direction.

_Sam would make a good chocolate ghost,_ Danny thought absentmindedly. _She's got the obsession thing down. She has the potential to look scary enough, but she doesn't look like someone who is chocolate obsessed. Wouldn't a chocolate ghost have to be some kind of fat little kid? Sam looks more like one of those emo people who had killed themselves or something and couldn't pass on. I'm amazed I haven't really ever seen one of those. I would've thought that there would have been a lot of those. There seem to be emo people left and right nowadays. But I wonder what Sam would be like as a ghost..._

--DannyTheater--

**Danny was having a good laugh with the populars about a joke he had just made when SUDDENLY, his ghost sense went off! "I'll be right back, guys," Danny said in his deep, manly voice. "I have something I need to take care of." He turned to go, when a hand fell on his shoulder (which was very muscular). He turned to see who it was only to see the most beautiful girl in the world - **

**- Paulina!**

**"Oh, Danny, please be careful!" she cooed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Danny smiled bravely.**

**"Don't worry, Paulina, I'll beat the baddies in no time!" he said in a courageous voice, and none of the populars doubted him. He struck a cool pose, and cried, "Goin' ghost!" The rings appeared, transforming into the super-hero, Danny Phantom!**

**"He's so cool!" Dash yelled, along with Kwan and a few other jocks Danny couldn't name but were also undoubtedly cool.**

**"He's so dreamy!" all the girls sighed.**

**Danny gave a big, bright smile and wink, and leaped into the air, phasing through the wall. Outside, a swirling mass of... something... was in a huge tornado, wrecking the city! "Oh no!" Danny shouted. "I must stop whatever foul demon is creating this horrible mess of the city!" Below him, the crowd cheered.**

**"Go Phantom!"**

**"You're our hero!"**

**"Save the city!"**

**He beamed and flew off to investigate the source of the commotion. He caught one of the whirling objects easily and looked to see - **

**- chocolate?**

**He shot ectoplasmic beams into the chocolates (occasionally eating one) out of his way as he made his way through to the center of the tornado. With no trouble at all, he managed to make his way into the center to see the demon herself! Oh, how her eyes gleamed with evil, and what an evil smirk! The power that she held in her hands, over the most delicious food in the world! Oh, how her hair sparkled as it blew in the wind, how beautiful she looked in the glow of her skin - **

**Danny shook his head. What kind of superhero found the villain attractive?! He quickly went back into "cool" mode. "Stop this wreckage of the city, ghost!" he cried.**

**"CHOCOLATE!" the ghost screamed as she turned, revealing herself to be none other than - **

**- Sam?!**

**"I AM THE CHOCOLATE GHOST! BEWARE!" she screeched, flying at him with her claws out like a cat's. A river of chocolate followed her, heading Danny's way. Danny merely went intangible and the chocolate went harmlessly through him, but Sam collided into him, his muscles too hard for her.**

**And suddenly she was a weak, damsel, still looking far to pretty to be real. "Danny, I was possessed," she said weakly. "I couldn't stop the ghost... until I saw you..." **

**"Oh, Sam," Danny said passionately.**

**"Oh, Danny," Sam said, with equal passion.**

**They leaned in to kiss...**

--DannyTheaterEnd--

"MR FENTON!" Danny lifted his head, off of his arms, eyes wide. What the _hell_ was up with _that_ particular fantasy?! And...

Danny looked around at him in surprise. He was in English. How had he managed to make his way to English? He had been at lunch a second ago... He really did need to get some sleep.

It was then that it caught up with him that everyone in the class was staring at him, including an angry looking Mr Lancer. "_Well,_ Mr Fenton? Do you know the answer to the question?"

"Uhh... Shakespeare?" Danny guessed. He really hadn't the slightest what they were talking about, but Lancer always seemed to be talking about Shakespeare, so why not?

A few people in the class snickered. Obviously, he had guessed wrong.

"No, Mr Fenton, Shakespeare did _not _feature in Beo Wolf." Danny blushed bright crimson. "Now, _as I was saying, _for those of you such as Mr Fenton who were not paying attention..."

Danny groaned inwardly. Damn, damn, and more damn. He still hadn't gotten over the daydream, but he didn't need to be embarrassed in class straight afterward. He felt as if he should have gotten used to being embarrassed in class, but it seemed after the millionth time, it was still just as embarrassing as the first time. The blush grew a little at the thought of his daydream.

By the time Sam, Tucker and him were walking home from school, his blush had only finished subsiding. "What was up with you at lunch, Danny?" Sam asked. "You didn't respond to anything I did. I had to drag you away from the seat to get you to class..."

"Just tired," Danny mumbled, avoiding thinking about the daydream again. "Skulker and the Box Ghost were attacking a lot this week." As if on cue, a light blue mist erupted from his mouth, giving him the shivers despite the warm weather.

"Great," he sighed, and ran into a dark alleyway to transform. "Sorry guys," he called to his friends down below as he flew off to find the ghost.

It didn't take long to find it, as per usual. He frowned - he had never seen this one before, though. It was a female with curly brown hair and white skin. Her eyes had dark purple shadows under them, almost like bruises. The ghost turned and stared at him with, oddly enough, golden eyes. She moaned something like "wreeeetch". Danny noted that she hadn't done anything destructive yet. Either way, she still had to go back to the Ghost Zone.

"Sorry, pal, you're going to have to go back to the Ghost Zone," Danny called, reaching for the Fenton Thermos in his backpack.

At least, he would have...

... if he hadn't forgotten the Fenton Thermos in the basement. _Dammit!_ Danny kicked himself mentally for being so thoughtless. And to boot, the ghost girl was now mad.

"Ghost Zone? No _way_ am I going back in there!" she shouted, and flew off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny shouted after her, taking out a ghost-proof net. He was seriously lucky he had thought to bring this at the last minute - he could at least capture the girl and bring her into the lab to throw into the Ghost Portal. He flew after her, weaving between street signs and people, many of which yelled at him for being a menace.

He sighed. If only that particular part of the daydream had been true.. But anyway. Back to the matter at hand. He sped up slightly as the ghost ahead of him began to get farther away. It wouldn't do to lose sight of her now - it would be that much more difficult on him.

"Hey! Slow down!" he shouted, taking a chance and lobbing the ghost-proof net at her. She easily dodged, however, and Danny growled, going faster. "I said - slow _down!_" He shouted a green blast from his fist at the ghost girl, and this time she turned only in time to see it hit her. She grunted as she crashed into the street. People gasped and backed away. Danny winced - the girl had almost hit a person. He had to take this elsewhere.

Luckily, the ghost girl did that for him - she got up off the ground, shaking off whatever pain she had gotten from the crash and raced off towards the park. As Danny flew after her, he noted that she was quite a young ghost. Her clothes were pretty modern - a simple black shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers - and she would've just phased through the ground if she was an advanced ghost. She also hadn't attacked him yet - either she knew she was no match for him, or...

Or what? She was a _good_ ghost?

Danny frowned. That was a possibility, but full ghosts stayed behind because of something unfulfilled. Usually that made them obsessive. And therefore crazy... But still...

He blinked as he realized that the girl had stopped in the park, standing on the ground on two feet rather than floating. He hovered above her, uncertain about what to do. "Can I just say something?" she called. Danny said nothing, but hovered just above the ground. He'd let her say something - he wasn't completely cruel unlike SOME ghost hunters (coughcoughValeriecoughcough) - but he wasn't about to leave himself completely undefended unless it was a trick.

"What if I told you that I wasn't planning to destroy anyone?" the ghost girl said carefully. "Just that I - "

Suddenly she stopped, staring, wide-eyed, at Danny. He gave her a nervous look - what was she doing? She screamed, "CHOCOLATE!!" and sped towards Danny. He took a defensive position, preparing to blast her out of the sky... when she flew right past him.

"Huh?" Danny turned to see what had got her so hyper, and smacked his face as he saw a vending machine. That happened to have chocolate in it. _Is she a chocolate ghost?_ Danny thought wryly. Suddenly the ghost girl was back and in his face.

"Oh, please please please can I have a dollar? I know it sounds stupid but since I died I don't have any money and I really don't want to steal though they others tell me that I'll turn evil like them soon but I really don't want to I hope I want but I really really want that chocolate so could you please, please be a kind halfa - " Danny looked surprised at that one. Even she, a young ghost, new of him? " - and yeah the others told me about you but could you please have heart and give me a dollar please?!" She gave him a puppy dog face. Danny just incredulously at her.

A few things were going through his mind right now.

The one that came up most frequently would have to be:

WHAT.

THE.

HELL.

Danny sighed heavily, and, all the while questioning his sanity, rummaged through the wallet in his backpack and handed a crisp green bill to the euphoric ghost. He watched wearily as she slipped the paper in and screamed - yes, _screamed_ - in delight when the chocolate bar came out.

Danny was _really_ questioning his sanity when he found himself, moments later, sitting on the roof of a building next to the ghost girl as she munched happily on her chocolate bar.

"So are you a chocolate ghost, or what?" Danny asked reluctantly. If the ghost wasn't attacking him, wouldn't this be a good chance to actually talk to one? She looked up at him with laughter in her eyes.

"No, silly. That's just weird," she giggled. "Although I am a bit weird myself."

"But you're not obsessed with taking over the world or anything?" Danny asked, a little hopefully. Perhaps just once this ghost was harmless?

"I do want to take over the world through possessed stuffed animals," she said seriously, the change between the cheerful ghost-girl and the serious one very drastic. Danny groaned.

"Dammit, are you serious?"

"No," she snickered at his expression. "Really, I'm just trying to find someone. I promised them something and I didn't fulfill that promise.. It's all I'm going on, I swear. After that, I'll happily go to the next world or life or whatever's after being a ghost," she said, and Danny could see she was sincere. That, or she was a really, really good liar.

"Right," he sighed again. "What kind of promise did you make that would keep you from dying completely?" Danny wondered out loud. "Most ghosts have to be obsessed to stay in this world."

"Well, I promised to my sister," she said, face softening. "I don't go back on my promises to her. Ever." Danny studied her expression as she continued to chew on the candy. She seemed bittersweet - happy, but with a tinge of sad.

"Do you have a name?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah," she said defensively. "But it's not something crappy like "the chocolate ghost", I'll tell you that."

"Are you planning on telling me it, or...?"

She grinned mischievously. "Ma-a-a-aybe. If I feel like it," she teased him. Danny rolled his eyes. What a hyper ghost-girl. It was tiring, being around her.

"Fine. Can you tell me what's with the golden eyes and the bruises under your eyes, if you won't tell me your name?" Danny asked her. She considered it.

"Alright - I'm a vampire."

"What?!" Danny yelped getting to his feet to back away from her.

She laughed. "The gold eyes mean I'm not thirsty. One of the things I held dear when I was alive was vampire books. That was what I was focused on when I died, so, I guess that's why."

"Anything else?" Danny asked her wearily, still crouched on his feet. He wasn't ready to sit so close to her yet.

"Yeah - I'm a pyro," she said seriously. Then she burst into another grin at his expression. "Nah, I'm pulling your leg. Just the vampire part." Danny scowled.

"You say it like it's nothing."

"It is," she laughed. "I don't drink people's blood. I drink animal blood."

"My friend would kill you," Danny said dryly. "She's a real animal lover.'

She shrugged. "It was how the vampires in this series I was obsessed with as a human dealt with being what they are. I thought it was noble, so.. y'know, what the hell?"

"What the hell indeed," Danny muttered. He watched in silence as she licked the remaining chocolate off her fingers.

"Hey.. How come you can eat when you're dead?"

"I'm still new," she shrugged. "It's not really digesting in me, it's just melting and going through me." Danny looked down and saw that, indeed, a puddle of melted chocolate was made underneath her. "I can still smell it, taste it.. a bit." She made a face. "Soon, I'm not going to be able to do this at all. It's just because I'm so new that I can even do that much.." She crumbled the wrapping and floated upward. She tossed the ball of tinfoil at Danny's face, successfully hitting him with the surprise attack.

"Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for the chocolate." She began to drift away, then stopped. Without looking back, she said, "Oh, and my name's Kashii."

She then turned, and beamed at him. "See you on the other side, Phantom!" And with that, she sped off.

Danny was silent for a long time, watching her disappear from his sights. Suddenly, something hit him and he stood up quickly.

"Hey, wait! I'm supposed to get you into the Ghost Zone!" he yelled. All he got was the faint echo of giggles in the distance. Danny growled a little, then sat back down, clutching the crumpled tinfoil.

"Damn her," he mumbled, but smiled a bit. "Damn it all."

* * *

What I find sad is that this is longer than all the chapters I've done so far in F+R. XDD That's just sad, people.

Anyway, you don't have to like, but it's for Sparky-nii, cos I love her so much. :heart heart heart: Go attack her with "Happy Birthday"s. Seriously. D:

Oh, the DannyTheater idea was slightly stolen from Ouran High School Host Club, from Tamaki's little mind theater thing.. XDD So yeah. That's not mine. Also, the book with vampires that is referred to here it TWILIGHT, so the bruises and the golden eyes and animal eating is ALSO NOT MINE. :)

Sorry for those who were deeply disappointed in this. :D Hope you like, Sparky-nii.

Hobey ho!


End file.
